everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Fantome
Gabriel is the drawn-back son of The Phantom of the Opera and a Monster High/ Ever After High crossover character. Personality Gabriel is a logical young man, always 3 steps ahead of everyone that's 2 steps ahead. He is often very obsessive in what every he does and if something does not happen the way he wants it to then stand back, because you do not just get away with denying him his desires. Snarky in nature he often will reply to people using a heavy dose of sarcasm. His greatest fear is the other students, his incredible shyness making it so he has never seen the light of day. He is thin and pale due to that, and the fact that he doesn't eat as much as he should. He walks with a limp due to the fact one of his past students did not appreciate his closeness and struck his leg with a torch. He would be considered a Teacher's assistant at Ever After High. He will be looking for students here. Relationships '''Friends: '''Gabriel doesn't have very many friends. He is highly antisocial, and drawn back compared to even the most anti-social. He chooses to have only a friend or two and barely even talk to them. '''Family: '''In the fandom version he is fairly close to his father, though respecting his need to be alone. He never knew his mother. In the Webisode version, He is protective of his little sister Operretta (of Monster High.) He often asks Cupid about her well-being. '''Romance: (Bi-Curious) '''Though highly anti-social, Gabriel is always being followed around by at least one girl. Most likely because he plays the mysterious and enchanting card a lot, most of the time not even telling them his name while they date. He has a small crush on Apple, but she is the star of the show and he is merely someone in the background. '''Pets: '''Gabriel has a small pet ringtailed Lemur named Masque. She is often seen with Earl Grey, playing her pair of symbols. Appearance Gabriel has messy brown hair that almost covers one eye. His eye color is unknown but it is expected to be brown, but could be blue. He has pale skin with some yellow almost jaundice patches. He is extremely skin with a very skeletal build, without much muscle and a thin face. His ribs are visible when he is shirtless. He wears a mask that covers the top half of his face that is plain white with a crack design covering one eye. He wears a plain grey button up with a purple scarf and a red wool jacket that mimics an Usher's jacket. He where grey UniClo jeggings and plain black sneakers. Around it all he wears a black cape with a gold clasp. Relationships (Canon Characters) Apple White: Gabriel is somewhat of a stalker towards Apple, often trying to make her his newest student, but she always tells him she's too busy. He will probably use his voice on her if he must. Raven Queen: Raven and Gabriel have had little communication, other then the fact that she often notices him lurking around. This bothers Gabe. Maddie Hatter: Maddie always knows when Gabe is around even when he is at his most quiet and ghostly. This REALLY bothers Gabe. Daring Charming: Gabriel is incredibly jealous of Daring's 'undeserved' love from apple and has seen him flirting with other girls which just angers him further... and you do not wish to anger a Phantom. CA Cupid: Gabriel will often have causal conversations with CA... asking her about his sister, the politics of school and Apple. Blondie Locks: Blondie is often trying to track down Gabriel and learn his story. She is often failing. Duchess Swan: Though CONSTANTLY trying to become his next student, Duchess is often quite annoying in Gabriel's mind. Notes * His name is Gabriel after the Angel, Gabriel. The Phantom was called the Angel of Music. Gabe is sometimes called "L'Archange de Musique" or the Archangel of Music. * His normal human name would be Gabe Fontaine. * He dropped out of College due to boredom and is now working as a student teacher at Ever After High, despite only graduating last year. * His last name is Phantom in French * His middle name is Hannibal due to that it is both the musical in which Christine makes her Big break in 'The Phantom of The Opera' and a intelligent character on The A-team. * His mask is the classic mask not the mask that has become more iconic with his dad * His pet Masque's name is based on the song 'Masquerade' and is a ring-tailed lemur, though on his father's music box there was a monkey. The colours on it's tail remind him of a piano. * He is a master of almost any instrument and can compose his own songs. * He speaks fluent french and a little bit of Italian. * He hates his sisters music. Though he admits it's better then other genres. Category:Crossover Character Category:Monster High Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:Characters Category:Candidates for questioning